


Explosivos (S1E6)

by aerolanya



Series: These Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerolanya/pseuds/aerolanya
Summary: He hates that she’s been dragged into this, hates that in addition to Peña and himself, his wife is also now an accomplice to hiding a known Communist fugitive.And then there’s the matter of Javi.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Steve Murphy/Javier Peña (mentioned)
Series: These Stolen Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Explosivos (S1E6)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is not why y’all are here, but it’s important because you can’t tell me that Steve would be able to keep the events of [S1E5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871546) from Connie. Trust me, it’ll all make sense as the series continues to come out. Also Connie is a bad ass and she deserves more love.

Connie is late. Steve is really doing his damnedest not to worry, he really is. He knew it would be a long drive for her to get back from dropping off Elisa at the orphanage, but that’s not doing anything to ease his concerns. He hates that she’s been dragged into this, hates that in addition to Peña and himself, his wife is also now an accomplice to hiding a known Communist fugitive. 

And then there’s the matter of Javi. Steve groans and drops his head into his hands. 

He decides to opt for whiskey and a fresh pack of cigarettes over sitting on the couch feeling useless. While he’s drinking, he’s pacing, and try as he might, he can’t push the thought of Javi from his brain. What the fuck had _that_ been, anyway?

This is his problem, he’s decided. He just cares too much. Too much about fucking everything for this goddamn place. He had never expected to care so much about Javier fucking Peña. And when had that even happened? Something about the way Javi looked like a kicked puppy when he talked about Lorraine, the pain in his deep brown eyes that Steve had longed to erase. Didn’t hurt that he was a handsome motherfucker. And that’s a whole other thing. 

Steve groans again and washes it down with a glassful of whiskey. The burn as it slides down his throat centers him. Gives him something to focus on. He wants to focus on anything besides the sounds that Javi had made when he’d slid his hands into his hair and pulled him closer to his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Steve slams his glass down and pours himself another generous measure of whiskey, fishing a fresh cigarette out of his crumpled pack and lighting it with slightly shaky hands. He’s gonna have to talk to Connie about this. Thinking about Connie sends him back into another downward spiral of drinking, smoking, and pacing the floor aggressively, as if it could somehow bring her back to him quickly and safely, somehow make everything okay.

He’s sitting on the couch again, lighting up another cigarette and taking the last swig of whiskey straight out of the bottle, and that’s when he hears the key in the door. 

Before the door is even open, he’s there in the doorway, empty bottle and smoldering butt long forgotten, pulling Connie into his arms and holding her close. 

“I was so worried, Con,” he whispers into her hair, pressing his entire body to hers. 

“Hey, I’m fine!” she tells him, but her arms are wrapped just as tightly around his waist, thankful to be home and safe and with Steve again. 

“Connie, I got somethin’ to tell you,” he says slowly, his face still buried in her hair.

“Sounds bad, Steve. Is it worse than bringing home a Communist? Because I think you might get a pass on whatever it is,” she responds, running her hands over his back and rocking back and forth slightly, trying to calm him down. 

He sighs heavily and reluctantly releases Connie from his grasp, walking her over to the couch. He returns to the kitchen and pours her a glass of wine before joining her in the living room. 

“Steve, you’re scaring me,” she regards him suspiciously, taking a large sip of the wine and setting it down on the coffee table, which she notices is littered with cigarette butts and one conspicuously empty whiskey bottle. 

He sits down beside her and grabs one of her hands in both of his. “Okay, so Peña…”

“Oh my God, is he okay??” she cuts in immediately. 

“No, yeah, he’s fine! Javi is fine...he...he’s in Cartagena right now.”

“Okay, so what is it?” she questions.

“We...he, well, I,” he looks up to meet Connie’s gaze, and he sees one eyebrow peaked in curiosity, patiently waiting for him to spit whatever it is the fuck out. 

“We kissed. We were waiting for an informant to show up and he looked so hurt and I just…”

He’s interrupted by Connie pulling her hand away from his and he recoils in concern, then confusion spreads across his face when her hand comes up to cover her mouth and stifle her laughter. 

“Connie, I’m, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happ…” 

There are tears in her eyes, but they’re tears of laughter, and Steve has absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on. 

“You and Javi?” she pulls her hand away for a moment before bursting back into laughter. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how that…”

“Of course you don’t know how that happened. Oh my God, Steve, I was waiting for this,” she says, managing to tamp down her laughter for a moment, “I was waiting for you guys to figure it out on your own though, I wasn’t going to be the one to tell you.”

Steve’s eyes are wide with shock while he tries to process what he’s just been told. 

“You knew? How did you know?”

“Well, I suppose I didn’t _know_ , but I suspected. You really have no idea how you look at each other, do you?” she shakes her head and rests her hand on his face soothingly, running her thumb over his cheekbone. “Thank you for telling me, Steve. But it’s okay, babe.”

“You’re not mad?” Steve lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Wait, what do you mean, it’s _okay_? We, I kissed him, Connie.”

She chuckles lightly and pats his cheek, sliding her hand down to his neck to pull him forward so she can place a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Steve, I know you love me. And it’s obvious that you care about Javi too. So it’s okay. As long as you keep me in the loop, you boys...it’s fine.” 

The perennial look of confusion returns to Steve’s face, “Keep you in the loop, what do you...”

Connie laughs again and stands up, holding out one hand and pulling Steve to the bedroom after her, “Oh, Steve. I love you.” She pulls him into a deep kiss and he melts into the safety and warmth of her embrace. “So, is Javi as good of a kisser as I think he would be?” she asks, her face serious again. 

Steve sputters, and Connie giggles as she watches the blush start hot under the collar of his shirt and rise up his face, and his eyebrows arch up nearly to his hairline. “I don’t...I mean…”

“Oh babe,” she pulls him closer by the hand she has clasped in hers, smiling softly, “Let’s go to bed. I’ve had a long day.”

Steve nods, relief washing over his entire body, and he places one more kiss on the top of her head before following her into their room. He’s not sure what he’s ever done in his life to deserve someone like her, but he’s thankful as fuck for whatever it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Connie may or may not be showing again some time in the future 🙃
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)!


End file.
